


Albus Potter and the Vindicta Sentence

by LittleTasteInHeaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Curses, Horcruxes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTasteInHeaven/pseuds/LittleTasteInHeaven
Summary: Albus had never imagined anything would happen like this when he arrived at Hogwarts school. He'd made a vow to himself to keep out of trouble, to enjoy himself and maybe make a friend. When he first saw the glistening black necklace, he would have never dreamed in his worst nightmares that it would lead to the tearing apart of his family — and maybe even their downfall.{if reading this, assume nothing in the Cursed Child happened because that was the worst thing I have ever read and I refuse to admit anything that happened in it is in fact canon.this is my attempt at creating a sequel that isn't terrible. sorry the summary isn't very exciting.}





	1. Platform 9 and 3/4

A firm grip on his shoulder told him it was time.

The small blond child took one last glance at the platform with its strange oval-shaped metallic trains and people holding odd little devices that lit up at the touch of a finger, before pushing forwards towards the wall and falling through it.

As if by magic, they found themselves in an almost identical parallel station, only much smaller and filled with hundreds of cloaked witches and wizards all trying to board the large deep red steam train that was standing proud and ready to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven o’clock. The boy turned around to glance up at his father who was wearing an unreadable expression as he peered around the platform.

“Much busier than I remember,” he murmured, and more for himself if anything, he gave his son another reaffirming squeeze on the shoulder.

Scorpius tried to offer him an assuring smile in return but found he couldn’t whilst his lip was trembling and he was trying hard not to make a run back towards the exit. His mother, Astoria, seemed to notice and leant down to place a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” she breathed so that only he could hear, “it wouldn’t be half as exciting if it wasn’t.”

“I-I’m not nervous...,” he lied knowing his mother would be able to read right through him, and gave her a shaky grin in return. As he did, he saw past her waist and spotted a very familiar face.

“Dad!” he cried with delight. “Dad, look it’s Harry Potter!” He pulled on his mother’s sleeve to get her to turn around.

To his confusion, he found their reactions to be nothing that he would have expected. Astoria reached out for her husband’s hand and ran her fingers over his, trying to soothe, Scorpius guessed, the anxious expression on his face. Draco hummed quietly and looked back down at his son, whose resemblance to him was uncanny – if a little more pretty.

“So it is, Scorpius,” he smiled softly, patting the blond’s head with fondness. A chime rang out across the platform signalling a five minute warning and they all turned to look at each other. In silence, Draco helped Scorpius lift his trunk onto the train and placed his small black owl in a separate compartment.

“You be good son, won’t you?” he asked, knowing his boy and knowing the answer to be ‘yes’. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to create such a gentle loving son, when his past had been so full of hate.

“’Course I will,” Scorpius said, reaching up to give his father a hug and then his mother. “I’ll write to you...”

Astoria smiled kindly. “We look forward to it.”

They were a family of little words and subtle meanings. With the lingering memory of his mother smiling Scorpius sucked in a deep breath trying to work up his courage and turned to step onto the train.


	2. Cerebrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin’ to know them kinda vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes please let me know. :)

It was a curious feeling, Albus thought to himself, knowing that you weren’t going to see your parents for months; it felt so grown up. Subconsciously, he sat up straighter and watched his family fade out of sight with a small pang of sadness.

Years and years he had heard of stories from his family about the adventures they got up to, not to mention the small things too – the hidden corridors; the wise old paintings; house pride and points; one of the largest collection of ghosts in Britain; and even dreary history of magic lessons. His whole life he had looked forward to this day.

The train hooted once and Albus felt a grin spread across his face. Deep green hills littered with yellow wild flowers were flying past the window, leaving a scent of summer that would linger on his clothes for the next few days. Over the landscape, he could see a number of owls swooping over the trees and around the large pools of water trickling along the hillside, beating their wings in time with the train’s rhythmic chugging.

In the window, a hickory brown-eyed reflection beamed into the carriage. He could see that, unlike his father’s, his hair was sitting neatly as always; an abundance of straight black hair cut back into an orderly fashion. As he went to run a hand through it, a stark contrast in colour appeared in the reflection behind him – an ivory white.

Slowly, Albus turned to look at the pale boy that had arrived outside his carriage, who was now looking back at him with the same wide-eyed expression. To Albus’s amusement, he raised a fist and knocked on the compartment door politely before hesitantly opening it.

“Hello,” he greeted after once clearing his throat, “do you mind me coming in here? Only everywhere else is taken...”

“No, not at all,” Albus replied, gesturing with a hand and kind smile to sit down.

He studied the boy’s face, wondering if he had seen him before. The almost silver-grey eyes had an element of familiarity he felt sure he recognised. Everything else, however, was very new. For starters, blond-haired boy must have been the most immaculate person he had ever seen. His uniform was pressed to perfection and his nearly shining mahogany-toned wand was held by a five perfectly trimmed nails. Albus couldn’t help noticing that even his mass of nearly white-blond curls resting on his head somehow managed to look orderly, as if every wave that was out of place was actually deliberate.

“...So,” prompted Albus after a couple of minutes of quiet, “what’s your name?”

A shy grin from the boy opposite revealed two rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

“Don’t laugh,” he said. “It’s Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.”

Albus chuckled behind his hand, shaking his head slightly.

“No, no,” he quickly reassured when he saw Scorpius pull a small face at his reaction, “mine is worse.” He held his hand out. “Albus Severus Potter.”

Scorpius shook it, feigning nonchalance at the fact that this was Harry Potter’s son. He was fairly certain that he wouldn’t want to be recognised, probably getting it all the time, and his suspicions were quickly confirmed by Albus’s small sigh of relief.

“Still think mines worse,” Scorpius laughed, “Severus.”

“Oh, no, please don’t call me that!” Albus protested but joined in with him soon after.

“Malfoy’s middle name is Hyperion,” said a floaty dreamlike voice from the doorway. Both boys jumped and looked up to see a girl with dark skin, a long sleek plait down her back and black eyes. “Thought you ought to know.”

They both stared at her in disbelief, Scorpius mouthing that he didn’t know who she was thus causing Albus to look all the more confused.

Clearing his throat, the darker haired boy introduced himself wearily and then added, “But of course you must have already known that...”

The girl nodded back and moved away further down the carriage, leaving them in a state of utter confusion. There was silence for a few seconds before Albus started giggling.

“Hyperion! Hyperion ... and you were teasing me!”

“Oh, shut up, Sev,” Scorpius replied, grateful the strange vibe the girl had brought was now gone. “How do you think she knew my name?”

“Beats me. Maybe she knows your parents.”

“Seems unlikely, my parents keep to themselves most of the time,” he admitted, pondering on other reasons.

“Or maybe...” Albus whispered, leaning forward, “she’s magic!”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, unsure whether he was being serious or not, and quickly found himself flushing when Albus roared with laughter. He tried to keep a straight face, glaring at the boy he was growing fonder of by the moment, before inevitably laughing with him. After a few more minutes of idle jokes over whether wizardry existed, the conversation turned to their backgrounds.

“She’s probably a Legilimens,” Scorpius said matter-of-factly, shrugging. The pink that had appeared across the pale boy’s tiny dark freckles that littered his nose and cheeks gradually faded. Albus tilted his head, not understanding. “You know... Someone who can read minds.”

“There are mind-readers?!” Albus asked, shocked.

“Kind of,” he said. “That’s what muggles would call it anyway. It’s a lot deeper than that. It involves delving into the different layers of the mind, not necessarily just conscious thought, but memory and the controls of the mind itself –“

“ – the cerebrum,” Albus interrupted.

“I – The what?”

“The cerebrum,” he repeated slower, “it controls muscles in our body and makes us think. It’s part of the brain.”

Scorpius tilted his head.

“How do you know that?” he asked curiously, leaning forward.

“Saw it on a television programme once.”

“A what?” Scorpius demanded, very interested now.

Albus grinned from ear to ear.

“Take it you’re not muggle born then,” he teased. Scorpius shook his head, looking down.

“’M ‘pure’ blood,” he explained with air quotations marks around the word pure. Albus had taken a guess earlier on that that might’ve been the case, vaguely remembering hearing the ‘Malfoy’ name mentioned in passing. “Not that it really matters.”

“No, it doesn’t,” the other boy agreed with a nod. “I’m halfblood – my mother’s a pureblood and my father a halfblood.”

Scorpius couldn’t help smiling faintly. “’Cause I didn’t know that already.”

Albus looked mildly embarrassed and looked out into the carriage at nothing in particular. At the age of eleven he was perfectly used to being recognised by everyone everywhere. It was the fame that had made his parents make a controversial decision to raise their children in a muggle environment in the first place. Not that any of the Potters minded – it wasn’t like they didn’t take trips to the wizarding world every other weekend to see his aunt and uncle, or that his parents didn’t use magic on a day-to-day basis.

“You didn’t explain what a tele-vision was.” The word sounded foreign on his tongue which drew a few more chuckles from Albus.

“It’s a kind of box thing that shows videos.” He paused and then realised he was going to have to explain what a video was. “Hold on.”

With a moment of hesitation, Albus drew his phone from his pocket that he had forgotten to pack into his trunk. Scorpius’s lips parted a little in awe, it was like nothing he had seen before. The darker haired boy placed his tanned finger on the circular ring at the bottom and to Scorpius’s surprise looked confused when nothing happened. He tried again but still it didn’t work.

“What’s supposed to happen?” he questioned, but he was fairly certain he already knew the answer. “Does it run on electricity?”

Albus nodded, not really looking at him and wondering what was happening.

“It’s not going to work, Sev. Electricity doesn’t work around Hogwarts or, as we can see now, even near it.”

“How do you know that?” he asked with a questioning look.

“Hogwarts: A History.”

He laughed, “You sound just like my aunt!”

“Oh, thanks. I sound like a politician. Didn’t realise I was that boring,” Scorpius retorted but Albus could see he found it a very flattering compliment by the way his cheeks rose in colour once more. “My father works at the ministry too, as it goes. Maybe your dad knows him.”

“My dad works in the auror department.”

“And your mother works for the Daily Prophet!” Scorpius couldn’t help adding, he had always been a little inspired by the witch who had had a very successful life.

“She does indeed,” laughed Albus, proud. “It’s gonna be hard to live up to everyone’s expectations.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great things,” he replied, “with enough study and revision.”

“Are you sure you don’t know Hermione?” Albus asked.

As they both laughed, a girl with big bushy black hair, bright sparkling blue eyes and a high voice interrupted them without a second thought.

“Albus, we’ll be arriving soon. You should probably change into your robes,” she announced, glancing at Scorpius with a look of intrigue. “How long has it been since you’ve seen the sun? You’re translucent.”

Before Albus could apologise for his cousin’s rudeness, Scorpius grinned back at her. “About as long since the last time you got hold of a hairbrush.”

She seemed to find that a satisfactory answer, moving further through the doorway to take a seat opposite him. In a manner of quiet pride, she introduced herself before Albus could as ‘Rose Granger-Weasley’ and offered her hand to which he shook politely. If Scorpius had been star struck on the platform at seeing Harry Potter, meeting the Minister for Magic’s daughter was just a little too difficult to try and reign in excitement for.

“Are you really? That’s incredible.”

“See, Albus, it’s not just you who gets recognised,” she said, smirking at her cousin and patting her honey bronzed hand onto his arm with empathy.

“Flaunting your fame again, are you, Rose?” asked another new voice from the doorway to which Scorpius guessed was Albus’s brother, James. He looked a lot more like his father with large emerald eyes and air of modest confidence.

Rose gave him a look of indignation that made her look remarkably like her mother, leaving Scorpius to do a double-take.

“Go away, James. No one asked you to be here,” she said, leaving Albus to retort that no one asked her to be here either.

James ignored both of them and gave Scorpius a once over. “Nervous?” he asked him.

Shrugging, Scorpius replied honestly, “Not looking forward to having stand in front of a bunch of people, I’ll fall over.”

“Don’t worry, if you do I’ll just charm you to stay up,” James assured him with a winning smile. “I happen to be the best at levitation spells.”

“That’s definitely not true,” Albus told Scorpius in confidence with a light laugh into his ear. “Last year he managed to charm a feather to float so badly that it’s now stuck in a continuous loop, writing ‘James’ on the table. Apparently none of the teachers can get it to stop.”

James rolled his eyes. “I take more after mum academically. I’m a natural born flier. Not a charmer – at least not in the spell department.” He winked, whilst everyone else groaned.

“And that isn’t true either, as you can tell.”

Scorpius saw James look as if he were going to make another comment when he looked off into the distance through the window, and then back at them. “Hey, if you look past those trees, you’ll see the first glimpse of Hogwarts!”

They all clambered to see, finally catching sight of the infamous castle that they had all dreamed of someday attending.

“Should be about five minutes till we arrive,” James explained, getting up to head back to his friends, “I’ll see you at the sorting ceremony.”

Rose left a few moments afterwards and it took them next to no time to pull on their robes, double check their wands were secure, and feel the train pull into the station.

They were here.


End file.
